maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Da Grinchy Code / Duck
Da Grinchy Code / Duck '''is the 12th episode of MAD Season 1, and the 12th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Da Grinchy Code: Tom Hanks, Nicolas Cage, and old Indiana Jones arrive in Who-Town to solve the mystery of who stole Christmas. Duck: A group of spies recruit a duck on their team in order to solve a case. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that a monkey celebrates the holidays. (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Opening Scene #[[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']] (Movie Parody of the Da Vinci Code ''/ Book/Movie Parody of Dr. Seuss' ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas) #Animated Marginals segment #Snowman's wife cuts snowman's nose (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Narnia Lunchbox (Movie Parody of the Chronicles of Narnia) (Ad Parodies segment) #Rejected Superheroes (Rejected segment) #Girl asks for presents (Cartoon) #Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment (Christmas Edition) #Judge Mantis (TV Parody of Judge Mathis) (Ad Parodies segment) #Red Riding Hood -- JACOB!!! (Spoof on Little Red Riding Hood / Parody of Jacob Black from Twilight) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Secret New Jet (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #Global warming in ice machine (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Duck|'Duck']] (TV Parody of Chuck) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (from Da Grinchy Code) It turns out every present but a stack of MAD magazines were taken. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode of MAD is the first Christmas special, and the first time MAD showed a 1957 Dr. Seuss book (Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!). *This is the second appearance of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment, and the second time Popeye appeared on MAD. *This is the third time SpongeBob appeared on MAD. The first was [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR']] and the second was Who Wore it Better? *This is the fifth appearance of the Rejected segment. The previous appearances were: *#'Avaturd / CSiCarly' *#[[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *#[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *#'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor' *In Da Grinchy Code, the investigators were Nicolas Cage, Tom Hanks, and Indiana Jones, the population for Who-ville was Who-Hundred and the capital of Why-ville was WHY-oming. Also notice that the snowman's eyes were question marks. *The Grinch also appeared in the Celebrities Without their Makeup segment. *The Rejected Superheroes include the Incredible Growing Boy, Sketch, and Altitude. *This episode was originally the MAD Season 1 Finale, but it wasn't. Episode 26 ''is ''the actual MAD Season 1 Finale, which premiered on Monday, June 20, 2011. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Frosty the Snowman and Morgan Grimes *Grey DeLisle - Sarah Walker, Crystal, and Girl on Santa's Lap *Larry Dorf - Who Mayor, John Casey and Mr. Tumnus *Keith Ferguson - Benjamin Gates, Indiana Jones, Rejected Superheroes Announcer, and Shopping Mall Elf *Rachel Ramras - Betty Lou Who, Little Red Riding Hood, and General Diane Beckman *Kevin Shinick - Bryce Larkin, Altidude, Narnia Lunchbox Announcer, Celebrities Without Their Makeup Announcer, Werewolf, and the MAD News Anchor *Stephen Stanton - Boris Karloff, the Grinch, and Shopping Mall Santa *Fred Tatasciore - Robert Langdon, Guard, and Judge Mantis Announcer Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:2010 Episodes Category:Christmas